The present invention relates to methods and to a device for processing printed materials. Printed images on a plurality of copies of printing material are checked. Defective copies are detected and extracted.
DE 29 21 862 A1 discloses a machine for checking sheets imprinted with several bills. Individual defective bills are marked in the process and the associated entire sheet is extracted.
DE 32 40 217 C2 describes a method for checking sheets of securities, wherein several sheets with copies are checked. The position of these sheets is monitored during the processing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,251 shows a device for processing printed materials whose printed image has several copies. The printed material is inspected and divided into individual copies. Defective copies are extracted. A counting device is also connected downstream of the inspection device.
The object of the present invention is based on providing methods and a device for processing printed materials.
In accordance with the present invention, the object is attained by inspecting a printed image on printed material in which the printed image has a plurality of copies. Defective ones of these copies are detected. The plurality of copies of the printed image are separated into individual copies, typically by cutting the sheet of printed material. The individual images are arranged into stacks and the stacks of defective copies are removed.
The advantages which can be achieved with the present invention reside, in particular, in that a processing speed of the printed materials containing several copies can be increased in comparison with the processing of single copies.
Furthermore, waste is reduced in comparison with the processing of printed materials having several copies, since only the defective copies are extracted.